The NIA microarray Core Facility: Molecular analysis of complex biological and disease processes has been transformed by the use of genome wide microarrays. The NIA microarray core facility provides gene expression services and analysis of gene expression data primarily to NIA intramural scientists and their collaborators. In addition, we collaborate directly with investigators in other NIH institutes as well as the extramural community. In fiscal year 2008 we completed 70 independent microarray experiments involving over 1,200 RNA samples. Our laboratory primarily uses Illumina bead chip microarrays for gene expression analysis and the hybridization and scanning equipment associated with the Illumina beadchip system. We also use Agilent, Exiqon, and other array formats as the experiment requires. We prepare RNA by a variety of methods and test RNA for quality and quantity using an Agilent 2100 Bioanalyzer. Bioinformatic analysis of microarray data is done with a variety of software programs and analytical approaches. These include BeadStudio, DIANE 6.0, GSEA, PAGE, Pathway Studio, Ingenuity Pathway Analysis, among others. Analysis is also supported with our analysis tools;PubMatrix, The Genetic Association database, and BBID. http://www.grc.nia.nih.gov/branches/rrb/dna/dna.htm, Disease/Phenotype webPAGE.